1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ladar data processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Ladar stream format and an algorithm which provides for the efficient processing of the Ladar data stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladar data is a unique type of imagery data with many different element types that need to come together to properly represent the data. These Ladar element types of data include range data, Ladar sensor x,y,z location and Ladar sensor yaw, pitch and roll. In the past this Ladar data has been very difficult to work with because too many assumptions were required to interpret and process the Ladar data.
In addition, the Ladar data was inconsistent in how it concisely represented the geometry of a target or other object of interest, which varied with each different type of Ladar sensor. Further, the Ladar data generally takes up to much space, which results in increased costs for higher bandwidth data transmission links and more storage space in computer memory.
It is also very difficult to verify the Ladar sensor's correct functioning and output using currently available Ladar data formats.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Ladar Stream Format which allows for efficient data transmission and storage and also efficient, effective and concise processing of Ladar data.